


Mély alkony

by Tonhalszendvics



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonhalszendvics/pseuds/Tonhalszendvics
Summary: Elhagyatott ez a profilom, gondoltam, feldobok ide még egy holmit, mert elfér.Fic keletkezéstörténete: egyik pillanatban ebédelés közben melankolikus hangulatban értekeztem magammal a ficeim állapotáról meg arról, hogy miért nem tudom írni a szakdogámat. A következőben eszembe jutott valami, nevezett: hogy van az, hogy a bizonyítottan 1000 előtt született országok ugyanúgy a húszas éveikben vannak, mint mondjuk Németország, aki csak a tizenkilencedik század végén lett konkrétan Németország?Közvetlen ezután felröhögtem és voilá, háromezer szó.*Tonhal balra el*





	Mély alkony

# Mély alkony

– Ó, arany – hajolt előre az egyébként is görbén álló, ráncos bácsika.  
– Elejtette a gyűrűjét? – sietett oda hozzá azonnal Ludwig. Pillantása gyorsan pásztázta végig a földet, de egy fia elejtett gyűrűt, annyit se látott.  
– Nem, csak eszembe jutott, hogy aranyerem van.

Ludwig csípőre tette a kezét.  
– Látom, Monsieur Bonnefoy, megint virágos kedvében van.  
– _Bien sûr_ , tudom, hogy odáig van érte, fiam. – Az öreg jót kuncogott a saját poénján. – Volna szíves segíteni eljutni az ebédlőig? Van ott az a csinos kis nővérke…  
– Maga fog a sírba vinni, azt ugye tudja? – sóhajtott szaggatottan.

Azért engedte, hogy a jócskán nyolcvan feletti bácsika – sose volt hajlandó megmondani, hány éves – belekaroljon, és türelmesen elkísérte az étkezdéig. Igyekezett jó képet vágni hozzá. Meg ahhoz, hogy a bácsi megint megjegyzéseket tett arra, hogy milyen dolog tőle, hogy egy rakás vén trottyra vigyáz, ahelyett, hogy azokat a csinos szoknyákat hajtaná. Sajnos csak akkor lendült bele igazán, mikor megérkeztek, néhány másik idős uraság közé.  
– Mer' mikor még én voltam fiatal! – emelte meg remegős mutatóujját a kopasz bácsika. – Akkor ugyi a szoknya nem kúszhatott a leányka térgye fölé, és úgy kellett őket megpörgetni, hogy lássék az a szép comb. Ma már elég kiülni ide a teraszra és élvezni a műsort, fiam.

Meg is torpant, hogy ábrándosan sóhajtson egyet.  
– Aztán csak óvatosan azzal a műsorral – így Ludwig. – Emlékszik rá, mit mondott magának az orvos a szívéről meg az izgalmakról.  
– Ne is törődjön azzal, amit a csigazabáló mond, Ludwig! – szólt oda neki a kerekesszékéből Arthur Kirkland. – Fiamnak szólítja, de régebb óta tehetetlen, mint hogy maga a világon van.  
– Mit mondtál, te angol senkiházi! – kiáltott fel a bácsi és meglóbálta a botját. – Jer'ide, hadd lássam el a bajod, _rosbif!_

Mikor először hallotta az időseket rég divatjamúlt angol és francia sértéseket vágni egymás fejéhez, megijedt és mindent megtett annak érdekében, hogy tartsák a távolságot. Azóta megtudta, hogy ilyenkor a legegyszerűbb megoldás az, ha egymás mellé ülteti őket, de elég messze ahhoz, hogy ne tudjanak belenyúlni a kanalukkal a másik ételébe. Két perc után megnyugszanak, kedélyesen elnosztalgiáznak a régi időkről és próbálják túllicitálni egymást a második világháborús hőstettjeikkel. Megkíméli magát ugyanazon történetek hatszázadik végighallgatásától, ha otthagy nekik egy keresztrejtvényt.  
– Ludwig – emelte fel a hangját az ebédlő másik felében Toni bácsi.  
– Egy pillanat, Señor!

Segített leülni a műfogsorán csámcsogó franciának, kezébe adta a kanalat, és az ételkiadó ablakhoz sietett, hogy elhozza neki a tejbegrízt. Nem volt elég gyors, a bácsi már a kanala nyelével csapkodta az asztalt türelmetlenségében, mire letette elé a tányért.

Toni bácsi felé tartva megint eltűnődött azon az érdekes tényen, hogy az idős spanyolt tudja magában Toni bácsinak és nem Señor Fernándeznek szólítani. Monsieur Bonnefoy és Mister Kirkland hiába kérték ezerszer és milliószor, hogy őket is hívja Cissynek és Archie bácsinak, arra valahogy sose állt rá a szája. A Toni bácsi mellett ülő Signore Vargast se tudta Lovi bácsinak hívni.  
– Nem kellett volna így sietnie, semmi sürgős – mosolygott a spanyol. – Csak azt akartam megkérdezni, hogy is hívják azt a piszok német orvost, aki mindig eldugja előlem a holmimat?  
– Alzheimer, Señor.  
– Látod, Lovi, mondtam, hogy német!

Az elképedt olasz bácsi Ludwigra nézett.  
– Tudja egyáltalán, hogy mi van vele?  
– Ezerszer elmondhatom neki, akkor is elfelejti – vonta meg a vállát. – Már annak is örülhetünk, hogy ennyire emlékszik.

Az olasz úr értőn hümmögött, és visszafordult a spanyolhoz, aki a tejbegrízét kevergetve magyarázta tovább a sületlenségeit.

Ha már az egyik olaszt megnézte, hogy van, akkor ideje volt a másikra is rákukkantania. Feli bácsi az ebédlő teraszán osztotta az észt a hozzá látogatóba érkezetteknek: az Operaház idősödő karmesterének, Herr Edelsteinnek, a korához képet (Ludwig szerint) túlzottan fitt Héderváry Sziszi néninek és Ludwig tulajdon bátyjának, aki a szocialista kisnyugdíjas mintapéldánya volt. Örökké panaszkodott is mindenre.

Ennek fényében inkább oda se ment. Úgy látta, azok négyen jól elvannak, szürcsölik a teájukat, nem kell kitennie magát holmi nagyszerű célzásoknak. Majd beszélget Feli bácsival, ha azok hárman hazamentek.

Az ablakon át kilátott a főbejáratig, amit akkor nyitott ki a kertész, hogy beengedjen egy böszme nagy terepjárót. Nem kellett gondolkodnia rajta, hogy vajon kié, éppen eleget volt már itt látogatóban az inkább negyven mint harminc, nagyhangú ős-amerikai, aki Mister Kirklandhez jött. Az angol mindig a családja szégyenfoltjának nevezte a palit, mikor az elment, rágó- és sültkrumpli szagot hagyva maga után.

Erősen elgondolkodott rajta, hogy bedob egy sört, mielőtt kimegy a hallba fogadni. Sajnos a kocsi előbb parkolt le, minthogy saját belső vitájának a végére ért volna, hát sör nélkül volt kénytelen kiügetni az előtérbe. Összetette a két kezét, mikor látta, hogy Alfred a három öccsét is hozta magával.  
– Hejjj, Ludwig! – tárta üdvözlő ölelésre a karjait Alfred. – Mi újság, kispofám?

Valamiért úgy gondolta, hogy a tizenöt év előny a javára azt is eredményezi, hogy így beszélhet vele.  
– Köszönöm kérdését, jól vagyok – nyújtott kezet hűvös udvariassággal.

Alfred kedve egy pillanatra se lohadt le, belecsapott a tenyerébe.  
– 'faterhoz jöttünk.  
– Sejtettem. Éppen ebédel Monsieur Bonnefoy-hal.  
– És még nem fojtották bele egymást a levesbe? – röhögött fel Jett.

Hogy is felejthette el, hogy a barna hajú tulajdonképpen Alfred, csak öt évvel fiatalabb kiadásban.  
– Ami azt illeti, remekül elszórakoztatják egymást.

Matthew hümmögött, és hátramaradt Ludwiggal, mikor Alfred és Jett egy tank kecsességével megindultak az ebédlő felé.  
– Bocsásson meg a kérdésemért, uram – fordult hozzá Ludwig. – De meg tudja mondani, hogy Mister Kirkland és Monsieur Bonnefoy miért vannak… hát, _ilyen_ viszonyban?  
– Hogyne – horkantott fel. – Cissy papa még mindig nem bocsátotta meg apának, hogy elvette feleségül a lányát.  
– Apa? Önök nem az unokái?  
– Eh, a fiai vagyunk.

És az angol mondja azt a franciára, hogy vén kujon. Micsoda érdekességek ki nem derülnek.

Hirtelen felcsipogott a derekán az adó-vevője.  
– Ludwig – kapta fel.  
– Hali – hallotta Vlad hangját a túloldalról. – Hátsó kert, Denny bácsi megint elszabadult.

Nem is tudta, mi hiányzott az életéből. Nagy sóhajjal visszakattintotta a walkie-talkie-t az övére, és Mattre nézett.  
– Bocsánat. Boldogulnak egyedül?  
– Hogyne.  
– Ha kérdésük lenne, akkor a portás fel tud csörgetni.

Matt rábólintott, és intett neki, ahogy futólépésben távozott.

Ha van a világon Monsieur Bonnefoy, lehet választani a Toni bácsi és a Señor Fernández között, akkor Denny bácsi csak Denny bácsi. Egészen biztos, hogy aki a hivatalos levelekre felvési a Herra Densen szavakat, az is érzi, hogy vét az univerzum rendje ellen ezzel a szókapcsolattal.

Az öreg a változatosság kedvéért nem Herra Oxenstiernával került összetűzésbe, hanem elkötött egy elektromos kerekesszéket és vad, tizenkét kilométer per órás sebességgel rodeózott a murván, amivel elérte, hogy Herra Väinämöinen, a Mikulás földi megtestesülése sípoló tüdővel kapkodjon levegő után és a térdét csapkodja nevettében. A svéd bácsi a fejét csóválva temetkezett az újságjába, fia, Peter azonban hangos hujjogással bátorította.  
– Uram, kérem – ütögette meg a vállát Ludwig. – Így is éppen elég nehéz vele, ne adja alá a lovat.  
– Ugyan már! – kacagott a férfi. – Egyszer az életben hadd legyen neki valami boldogsága!  
– Anyám és jómagam nevében köszönöm ezt a kijelentést – dünnyögte a másik oldalán Emil. Hirtelen elfintorodott és oldalra kapta a fejét. – Na de bácsikám, hányszor kértem, hogy mellettem ne pipázzon?!

A rajtakapott Herra Bondevik feleszmélt méla tűnődéséből, Emilre mosolygott, megpaskolta az arcát és teljes lelki nyugalommal folytatta a pipázást ott, ahol abbahagyta.

Ludwig a szemét forgatva hagyta ott őket, és sietett a dán után. Amint a bácsi meglátta, hogy mögötte van, kikerekedtek a szemei, és magasabb fokozatra váltva, piciket ugrálva a székben kezdte gyorsabb sebességre ösztökélni a masináját. De Ludwig nem azért nyerte meg anno a középiskolája összes futóversenyét, hogy egy ilyen tata kifogjon rajta. Levágta élete sprintjét, és kirántotta a kerekesszék hátulján éppen erre az esetekre odatett vörös drótot az aljzatából.

A kerekesszék Denny bácsi óbégatásával kísérve lassan megállt. A távolban Mikulás felkiáltott:  
– Bőg a szamár, eső lesz!  
– Ez nem igazság! – bökött Denny Ludwigra. – Archie is egész nap üldögélhet!  
– Mert Mister Kirkland nem tud felállni, azért – fújtatott. – Maga viszont tökéletesen tud sétálni, uram.  
– Azzal a négylábú miskulanciával? Hát azt rendes sétának hívja, fiam?!  
– Muszáj mozognia, különben elgyengülnek az izmai és az utolsó éveiben ágyhoz lesz kötve! – veszekedett vele. – Gyerünk, induljon meg visszafele.

Denny bácsi duzzogva összefonta a karjait. Ludwig csípőre tette a kezét.  
– Nem mondom még egyszer.  
– Hát akkor ne mondja, ellenben én innét fel nem kelek.

Megrántotta a vállát. Végtére is, kiszedheti az öreget a kerekesszékből egy kicsit később is, addig meg nem kell vacakolnia azzal, hogy hol legyen. A szék mögé lépett, és Denny bácsi haldokló nyögéseivel kísérve visszatolta őt a vidáman tapsikoló Mikulás mellé.  
– Nincs szíved, Tino – panaszkodott Denny bácsi, miközben Ludwig segítségével kimászott a székből. – Egy igaz bajtárs mellém állt volna a nemes harcban!  
– Mi lett volna, ha egyáltalán nem kezdesz neki a nemes harcnak – vetette fel Emil.  
– Olyan opció nincs! – jelentette ki harsányan.

Ludwig megmasszírozta a fülét.  
– Kérem, viselkedjék. Hozom a járókeretét.

Még jó, hogy Emil olyan kellemesen nyugodtan elnézte, hogy ő hajkurássza helyette a rokonait. Ezt Denny bácsi is felvetette, a férfi azonban rá se bagózott, csak a nagybátyját kérlelte, hogy rakja már el azt a pipát, amit egyébként is rosszul töltött meg. Herra Bondevik, aki még ifjabb korában költő és műfordító volt, vénségére kissé szenilis és szórakozott lett. Egy ponton letette a pipáját az asztalra, amit Emil úgy kapott fel, hogy ne menjen tönkre, és kipucolta, míg Herra Bondevik zavaros arckifejezéssel egy pillangó nyomába eredt. Ludwig akkor jött vissza Denny bácsi járókeretével, és végtelenül boldog volt, hogy Mikulással és Herra Oxenstiernával társalgó Peterben volt annyi jóérzés, hogy Herra Bondeviket szelíden megfordította, hogy a másik irányba sétáljon, mielőtt megint elcsámborgott volna.

Bent a folyosót összeakadt a kezét tördelő Herr Zwinglivel és sokadszorra elmondta neki, hogy a megtakarításai biztos helyen vannak, igen, a lányunokája nevére van írva a végrendelete, és a bájos kis Lili a héten meglátogatja. Csütörtökön. Nem, ma még csak kedd van.

A portára menet összefutott Alfred kompániájával. Robin tolta Mister Kirkland tolószékét és Matt kísérte Monsieur Bonnefoyt.  
– … aztán majd megnézheted magad, mikor táncolok a sírodon! – kacagta rosszmájúan Mister Kirkland.  
– Fel se tudsz állni, _rosbif_ , nem az, hogy táncolj, honhon.  
– Kettőből az egyik felállás még mindig megvan, és én inkább azt választottam, te sajtszagú majom.  
– Apa, az isten szerelmére – hunyta le a szemét Matt.  
– Te csak ne csitíts engem, fiam! – harsogott az angol. – Én még a Brit Királyi Légierőnél szolgáltam, mikor…  
– Tudjuk, apa – hangzott a rezignált válasz négy torokból, mire az öreg morcosan összefonta a karjait.

A délutánja relatív vidáman telt. Sikerült elkapnia Emilt és Petert távozáskor és az orruk alá tudta nyomni azt a rakás papírt, amit már időtlen idők óta alá kellett volna írniuk, de valahogy mindig elsikkadt a dolog. Emil emellé kapott egy kisebb füzetecskét is, amibe az egyik ápoló gyöngybetűivel hosszabb-rövidebb versek voltak feljegyezve.  
– Ez mi? – vonta össze a szemöldökét a férfi.  
– Emlékszik, mire figyelmeztetett minket, mikor a nagybátyja beköltözött?  
– Hogy éjszaka mászkál és az istennek nem hajlandó visszafeküdni. – Nagyot nyelt. – Még rosszabb lett?  
– Oh, nem. Az egyik munkatársam, Vladimir, úgy vette észre, hogy a nyugtalansága abból fakad, hogy a köszvénye miatt nem tudja megfogni a tollat. Az egyik önéletrajzi írásában az szerepelt, hogy kizárólag alkonyattájt, lefekvés előtt ír verseket. Vlad esténként beül hozzá, és megkéri Herra Bondeviket, hogy diktálja, amit le akar írni. Azokat tartja a kezében.

Emil arcán vegyes érzelmek tükröződtek. Zavartan megdörgölte az arcát és nagyot nyelt.  
– Szóval… a nagybátyám még mindig költ?  
– Igen.  
– És az, hogy nem feküdt le, igazából a frusztráció volt?  
– Igen.

Emil a hajába túrt.  
– Nem az ön hibája, hogy nem vette észre – mondta.  
– Velünk élt, _basszus…_  
– Az lehet, de gondoljon bele, ön rajta, és az apján kívül nem foglalkozott aktívan időskorúakkal. Mi egész nap itt vagyunk velük és az a dolgunk, hogy ezeket észrevegyük.

Emil szaggatottan sóhajtott.  
– Köszönöm. Én… köszönöm.  
– Kérem.

Emil a füzetet gyűrögetve vetette be magát az autóba. Alig indultak el és lefékezett, majd Ludwig azt látta, hogy valamin összevitatkoznak, végül helyet cserélt Peterrel, hogy ő ülhessen az anyósülésen. Mikor már tényleg elindultak, már a füzetecskét olvasta.

Este a társaságot lefektetni megint kész kaland. Toni bácsi az Alzheimernek hála néha már abban se biztos, hogy éppen melyik napszakban vannak. Szegény nagyon zavart tud lenni, mikor sokadszorra elmondja neki, hogy este van, és kinn sötét van. Signore Vargas, az új szobatársa, nem volt ilyen türelmes. Pár keresetlen szóval visszazavarta a spanyolt az ágyába, az öreg pedig megszeppenten engedelmeskedett neki.

Ludwig a torkát köszörülve állt meg az olasz ágya mellett.  
– Nem tudom, hogy tudja-e, de Sigñor Fernández Spanyolország államfője volt nyolc évig.  
– Nem tudom, tudja-e, de én meg az olasz rendőrség maffia-ellenes részlegét vezettem fél életemben! – csattant fel. – Szóval kitörölheti a seggét az államával együtt.

Értőn hümmögve, további szó nélkül távozott.

Az orosz Vanya úrnak megengedte, hogy még egy fél órácskát kötögessen a hintaszékében üldögélve. Mister Kirklandet Vladimirrel ketten emelték át a tolószékből az ágyába, ahol a gyógymasszőr megtornáztatta a férfi lábait. Monsieur Bonnefoyt biztosította róla, hogy ma este is remekül néz ki. Bernadette, az ápolónő ennek kedvéért még rá is kacsintott az öregre, aki mindjárt sokkal elégedettebben húzta a nyakáig a takarót.

Feli bácsi az ágyában üldögélt és olvasgatott, mikor bement hozzá. Az öreg úgy pislogott a vastag üvegű olvasószemüveg mögött, mint egy vakond.  
– Óh, Ludwig – derült fel. – Amikor bejön, mindig azt hiszem, hogy az egyik régi ismerősöm az. Hm, hm, hogy is hívták…  
– Emmerich – segítette ki Ludwig. – Ő az édesapám.  
– Tényleg, még mondta is – komorodott el egy pillanatra az öreg. – Milyen furcsa.  
– Micsoda, Signore?  
– Ami tegnap történt, az halovány, mintha évezredekre lenne tőlem. Ellenben amit ifjúságomban csináltam, arra határozottan emlékszem. – Megvakarta az állát. – Tudja, amikor katona voltam, rengeteg rajzot készítettem.

Ludwig bólintott. Tudta, hogy ne tudná; Feli bácsi is, mint mindenki más, elmesélte a maga életét. Ráadásul azok a rajzok, amik a Feliciano Vargas aláírással fémjelezve látták meg a napvilágot, egyenes úton repültek valamelyik gazdag műgyűjtő gyűjteményébe.  
– Azt mondták, hogy sokat emel a rajzokon, ha megszámozom őket aszerint, hogy melyik mikor készült. Nyilván képtelen voltam rá… az ember néha azt se tudja, hogy mit ebédelt, nem az, hogy mikor mit rajzolt le. Most viszont… most lehet, hogy meg tudnám mondani, hogy melyiket mikor csináltam. Ott van a _Lány a kútnál._ Azt akkor rajzoltam, mikor a felettesem elzavart, hogy vigyek el valami csomagot Torinóba a nejének. Valami miatt megállt a vonat, és húsz kilométert kellett sétálnom azzal a nehéz csomaggal. Út közben láttam azt a lányt, hát lerajzoltam. Aztán persze kiderült, hogy a csomagban volt egy tükör, én meg mit ad isten, ráültem.

Elmosolyodott, mire Feli bácsi megvidámodott.  
– Na látja, ezt már szeretem. Többet kéne mosolyognia, Ludwig, vagy olyan savanyú lesz vénségére, mint Romano.  
– Még mindig meglep, hogy nem akarnak egy szobában lakni.  
– Az kéne még, éppen elég volt addig együtt laknunk, míg el nem költöztünk a szülői házból! Nem, köszönöm, elég volt tizenhét évig a szobatársának lenni.  
– _Lo siento, fratello!_ – hallotta a falon át tompán Signore Vargas hangját.

Feli bácsi felkuncogott.  
– Mit mondott? – kérdezte kíváncsian.  
– Csak jó éjszakát kívánt – legyintett az öreg mosolyogva. – Elrendezné a hátamon a takarót, Ludwig? Múlt éjjel nem sikerült rendesen megcsinálnom, és attól tartok, elég még egy ilyen éjszaka, hogy megfázzon a derekam.

Készséggel kisegítette, és jó éjszakát kívánt.

Denny bácsi már aludt, mikor bekukkantott hozzá. Mikulás is, a szobatársa, Herra Oxenstierna viszont levette a szemüvegét, mikor kivette a fogait, és nem találta, ezért Ludwignak kellett megkeresnie neki. Herra Oxenstierna egy szót sem szólt, de Ludwig tudta, hogy borzasztóan szégyelli magát, amiért ilyen apróságokra lett képtelen vénségére.

Vladimir éppen jött ki Herra Bondeviktől, mikor arra ment. A román ápoló szeme ragyogott, és hangosan szipogott.  
– Valami gond van? – nézett rá.

A férfi abban a pillanatban elfordult és gyorsan megdörgölte az arcát.  
– Ugyan, semmi, csak… Azt hiszem, soha nem akarok megöregedni.  
– Hát ez meg honnan jött?

Vlad feltartotta az új füzetet.  
– Ma egy egész rohadt balladát mondott fel nekem, és édes istenem, az ilyentől akkor depressziós az ember, ha csak ránéz, nem akkor, ha neki diktálják le! És ő meg egész végig mosolygott!  
Vállon veregette a férfit.  
– Gondolj arra, hogy lesz megint egy nyugodt éjszakánk, mikor nem kell Bondevik-vadászatot játszani az aljnövényzetben.  
– Persze, mert hülye vagy, és nem vagy hajlandó zárni az ajtókat éjszakára.  
– Egyszer legyen tűz, itt égnének benn mind.  
– Rémeket látsz – legyintett. Még egy nehéz pillantást vetett a füzetkére és megcsóválta a fejét. – Megyek aludni.  
– Jó éjt.

Ő még egy keveset fennmaradt. Csak annyit, hogy átnézze a hely hiányában dobozolva tartott személyes holmiját, utána ő is nyugodni tért, a ház lakói közül utolsóként.

Reggel ő volt az első, aki kelt. Felmosta kinn a teraszt, meglocsolta a növényeket, leszedte a száraz ruhákat, kicserélte az ebédlőben a vászonabroszokat, és berakta az új mosást. A tegnapi miatt kárpótlásul beállította, hogy Vlad csipogója nyolcig ne jelezzen. A megébredő időseknek, ha fel akartak kelni, és ehhez segítségre volt szükségük, akkor meg kellett nyomniuk az alacsony éjjeliszekrényen található gombot, más dolguk nem volt.

Mister Kirkland megint a megmacskásodott tagokkal ébredt, amitől az élő fába is belekötött, míg meg nem kapta a szokott, teljes angol reggelijét egy jóféle Earl Grey társaságában. Denny bácsira csak rátört a filozofikus hangulat, és ontotta magából az életbölcsességeket, míg elkísérte az ebédlőig. Egyszerre az öreg dán megtorpant.  
– Uram? – nézett rá Ludwig.  
– Tudod, néha olyan érzésem van, hogy az ember mindig ugyanannyi idős – tűnődött a férfi. – Egy pontig. Onnantól kezdve csak fiatalodik. Cissy meg Archie meg már ott tart, hogy akkor kapod meg a mentális életkorát, ha a fizikait kivonod százból. A kérdés az, hogy vajon hol és miért következik be ez a váltás?  
– Úgy tudtam, hogy maga matematikát és nem filozófiát oktatott – jegyezte meg.  
– Persze, hogy matematikát oktattam – horkantott. – De mi a matematika, ha nem a számok filozófiája?

Herra Bondevik hozzá képest kifejezetten vidám volt, és egyszer se kellett rászólni, hogy ne dohányozzon házon belül. Mikulás már az ebédlőben volt, mikor eszébe jutott, hogy elfelejtette betenni a műfogsorát, mire Ludwignak leesett, hogy miért volt olyan furcsa az öreg finn beszéde. Már nyugtázta magában, hogy megint rohangálhat egy adag foggal a kezében, mikor befutott Herra Oxenstierna, két bottal, és a nyakába lógatott bőrtárcában hozta Mikulás fogait. Ez a tette Vanya urat egészen megolvasztotta.

Aznap reggel mégis Feli bácsi volt a legszebb, pontosabban a felragyogó pillantása, ahogy Ludwig letette elé a nagyalakú képeskönyvet. _Feliciano Vargas összes grafikái._  
– Ó, Ludwig, tudtam, hogy maga egy áldott jó fiú!

Hagyta, hogy a csálé mosoly az ajkaira költözzön, és adott neki egy ceruzát, hogy kedvére összefirkálhassa az egyik kedvenc könyvét. Nem volt lehetősége sokáig hallgatni az olasz bácsi hangos tűnődését az egyes alkotások keletkezési körülményeit illetően, az öregurak ugyanis nekiálltak hangosan civakodni a reggeli mellé felszolgált joghurtokon.  
– Rendet, no! – kiáltotta el magát. – Csak szépen sorban. Egyébként is, mindegyik epres, akkor meg nem mindegy, hogy melyik kié?  
– Epres? – hökkent meg Monsieur Bonnefoy. – Az epres joghurt borzasztó, én olyat nem eszem.

Azzal le is tette a maga poharát. Csakhamar mindenki rájött, hogy ő világéletében utálta az epernek már a kinézetét is, kivéve Mister Kirklandet, aki göcögve állt neki kibontani a magáét. Történetesen ő volt az egyetlen a társulatban, aki születése óta allergiás volt az eperre.

Sóhajtott. Mint egy csapat óvodás.

**Vége.**

**Author's Note:**

> Ne legyél depis csak azért, mert öregek. Nincs abban semmi.


End file.
